


Final Goodbyes

by Xennie_B



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennie_B/pseuds/Xennie_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Jack to say Goodbye. But what will he do now? And how will he cope now that he's alone again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Goodbyes

 

Jack stared at the tombstone in front of him. His heart ached, once again he was alone. He’d had to go through loosing them all and he didn’t look a day older then when he’d met them. 

Now before him was the final resting place of Gwen Cooper. The last of his team.

Sure over the years he’d been appointed other team members by Torchwood London but none were the same as HIS team. HIS team that he picked by hand, that were like a family to each other.

They’d lost Toshiko first; she’d been killed on the field by one nasty alien when she was only 30. Her neck snapped as the alien materialized behind her, it didn’t even give them a chance to react to it’s appearance, just killed her without pause.

Owen retired after that, deep down he’d loved Tosh, though he never admitted it to her, or anyone else. He just couldn’t get back into work after that. He worked at the hospital, with all his memories intact, until his heart finally gave out 9 years ago.

Martha was second to fall, not long after Toshiko, she wasn’t officially part of the team but Jack had always called her for help if they needed it. Jack had taken great pleasure in beating the shit out of the drunk driver who stole her life from her at only 33. He'd had the gun to the bastard's head and would have pulled the trigger if Gwen and Ianto hadn’t been there to stop him.

Ianto, had vanished a year after Martha’s death. Only a letter left behind with a promise to return to Jack when he needed him the most, telling him he loved him and asking him to wait for him. Gwen, Owen and Jack had searched everywhere but there was no trace, it was like he’d vanished off the face of the earth.

Now he stood in front of the freshly covered graves of Gwen and Rhys Williams. 

They were married two years after Gwen started at Torchwood and the whole team had gone to the wedding, even Owen. At work she'd stayed Gwen Cooper, it was easier if she was contacting someone outside of the Hub and had to be recognised by her name. The happy couple had died of old age in their sleep a few nights ago.

Together, with no pain, they just didn’t wake up the next morning. Their children had been there earlier to bid their parent’s goodbye, their Uncle Jack telling them he’d be there for them if they ever needed him, though he’d doubted they’d ever call him except maybe Lisa the youngest.

He’d broken the rules and given them all a proper burial, rather than letting his new team members lock them up in the morgue like Torchwood’s policy demanded.

Jack sighed he should be getting back to the Hub, though he had no doubt the team were working away as if nothing had happened. They were all transfers from the London branch and acted like the world was their playground and all aliens were evil.

Exactly what Jack hated, he had no place at Torchwood anymore, the Doctor seemed to be keeping everything in control before Torchwood even got a look in.

Plus the London branch, now that it was up and running again, were trying to control everything he did. But what else was he supposed to do, sit and watch the world change around him, trying not to get attached to anyone else for fear of loosing them too.

Jack stiffened as he felt a warm arms wrap around his waist from behind

“I told you I’d come back when you needed me,” whispered Ianto’s voice, just as Jack remembered it.

Jack’s eyes drifted closed, he’d missed him so much but it had been years, Ianto would be an old man by now and Jack didn’t know if he could handle letting him in only to loose him again to death.

“Where have you been?” Jack asked, his voice croaked slightly at the barely controlled emotions running through his body.

“Keeping an eye on you. I remembered who I was and had go deal with a few things. I’m sorry I couldn’t get back sooner. I made it back to say goodbye to Owen, but I stayed hidden because I knew I couldn’t stay with you just yet.”

“It’s been years,”

“I know I’m sorry. Come on let’s get out of here,”

“I can’t Yan, I can’t do this. I can’t have you back only to loose you again. You’re 76 Ianto, how long until I loose you too,” Jack said stepping forward eyes still closed tightly against the oncoming tears as Ianto’s arm released him.

“Jack look at me. Please,” Ianto said reaching his hand out to Jack’s cheek so he could turn his face towards where he was now standing next to his captain.

Jack’s eyes snapped open as he felt the young, strong hand touch his face. He spun to face Ianto, who stood beside him looking exactly like that last time Jack had seen him, he hadn’t changed, not one bit.

“What? How?” Jack asked stunned as he ran his hand over Ianto’s face not quite believing what he was seeing.

“Before I was at Torchwood London, I was being hunted and had to hide out… again. Lisa was my companion and guided me after I locked myself in a fog watch. We worked at Torchwood 1 and I fell in love with Lisa, when the Battle of Canary Warf occurred I lost Lisa and the watch. Martha found it, on ebay of all places. Since she’d seen it before she figured it all out, tracking it back to me somehow. She left it to me in her will with a message. Open the watch.” Ianto said with a small smile

“What are you trying to say?” Jack asked confused, somewhere in the back of his mind a memory was trying to surface so he would understand.

“I was whole again but I had to deal with what was hunting me and fix the things that they’d screwed up in the years I’d been missing. Now I’m here like I promised when you need me and I’m not going anywhere without you,” Ianto said moving in towards Jack.

Even though he was still confused, Jack knew an invitation when he saw one and he pulled Ianto into his arms kissing him as if his life depended on it.

When they finally broke apart Ianto turned and kneeled next to the grave.

“Goodbye Gwen Cooper, I’ll look after your baby girl like I promised. And Jack.” he whispered running his finger over her name.

“Let’s go home Jack,” Ianto said standing and turning to walk past Jack and up the hill but Jack caught his arm

“Ianto are you telling me…?” Jack began but froze as his eyes landed on where Ianto was headed.

There on the hill was the TARDIS in all its glory. Beside it sat Gwen and Rhys’s youngest daughter Lisa, she was a mini replica of her mother and Jack’s favourite of her four children.

“Come on Uncle Jack, Come on Doctor. Mum wouldn’t want us to sit here moping all day, there’s a whole lot of exploring to do.” Called the young 23 years old, her voice waving slightly due to the sadness of loosing her parents but trying to be brave all the same.

Jack’s eyes snapped back to Ianto, staring at him in disbelief.

“She’s been travelling with me for a couple of years, Gwen promised not to tell you. To Lisa and the rest of the universe I’m the twelfth Doctor. But to you Jack, I will always be your tea-boy, your Ianto. Let’s go home,”

Jack’s face broke into a smile, a true smile, the first one in months. He’d lost his team and he would never forget them but he wasn’t alone like he thought. He had his love, his ‘niece’ and a place in this world, one that he could stay with forever.

FIN  
  



End file.
